His Equal
by KnightMaiden
Summary: Logan's past is still a mystery. Xavier knows the person holding the key. Will she help him? Could this be more than chance? You must read to find out. Takes place after Jean's death at Alkine Lake
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sure many of you haven't read my stories before, this is my first X-Men fic. All of my other fics are under King Arthur. I'm really excited. So, I hope everyone reviews, I appreciate comments, concerns, and constructive criticism. Please don't flame. This takes place after Jean's supposed death at Alkine Lake. Enjoy!

Logan walked down the schools cooridor withconfusion written on his face. Why should he trust that the professor knew the key to his past now? Hadn't he already told them there was nothing else to do? Could he truly know his life? Or should he believeStryker and keep thinking he was always an animal? Logan could only shake his head at the thought. He took a long slow breath before opening the professor's door.

"I knew you would come," Xavier said with a smile, "Please, sit down."

Logan looked around the office, noting the absence of students for once. He turned to Xavier and looked him in the eye, "What more is there to do? I thought you couldn't look into my mind anymore."

"Ah, there is nothing _I_ can personally do, but there is another who is linked to you," he said while folding his hands.

"How do you mean by 'linked' to me?" Logan said while narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Stryker seemed to have made a duplicate of you, in the female form," Xavier explained slowly, "She supposedly was at Alkine Lake the same time you were under experimentation. I have reason to believe she has a clear memory of the daily arrivals anddepartures of that time, including information of some of the mutants that had arrived there."

"And you couldn't tell me this before?" Logan said while standing up.

"No, this was a piece of information that I have recently been informed by an old friend," Xavier said while turning to look out the window.

"How can I reach this person?" Logan asked after a moment's silence.

"She's a professor at a small university in Vermont. I believe you can reach her there," Xavier said while passing him a small paper with and address.

"A Professor of Literature and Medieval Historian?" Logan said while glancing from the sheet.

"A brilliant woman," Xavier said, "With ability and athletics to match."

"Sooo...when do I go?" Logan asked cautiously.

"As soon as you wish," he said with a smile, " Storm has a hold on the classes for now."

Logan backed towards the door and gave a nod to the Professor, "Thanks."

Xavier sent a small smile.

About an hour later, Logan was on the road, with Scott's motorcycle of course. Across his back was slung an old duffle bag. His mind weighed with anticipation. He was closing in on the school.

As Logan pulled up to a quaint property, a sign at the enterance stated "No Mutants Allowed" He only smirked at the sign. Moments later he was in a parking space and putting down the kickstand. The building of history conviently loomed above him. What a fun day this would be.

A/N: Sorry to leave it here. Please tell me how I'm doing. I'll try to update soon. I'd appreciate the reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey readers! I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. I was a bit disappointed in reviews, but I had nearly 100 hits, so I guess some of you are enjoying. Thanks to those who did leave messages. I hope you all enjoy this. Please review, three C's(comments, concerns, and constructive critism). I'd really appreciate it. 

As Logan walked towards the history building, he noticed that there wasn't a student in sight on the campus. He pulled open a large mahogany door to reveal an institution nearly identical to Xavier's school. A sign in front of the main staircase listed the rooms and professors. Second to last on the bottom was Professor Uta Vladu of Medieval History. Just his luck, the fifth floor and no elevator in sight. He sighed and made his way up the stairs. 

About ten minutes later, Logan stood infront of the mysterious woman's door. He looked cautiously through the window. A woman stood in front of a black board, with a pointer in hand. Logan wasn't quite sure what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't this. 

A woman inearly thirties stoodwitha stern but beautiful face. She wore a woman'swork suit of those in the forties. She seemed to be about 5'9," buthersimple heels broughther to about 5' 11." She wasn't skinny, but had curves instead. Her hair was a deep brown that could easily be mistaken for black.She had it wrappedin a bun at the nape of her neck, buta few spiral curls managedto escape at odd angles.One section managed to hang to the side of herface. She had porcelain skin, that the dark locks brought to attention. Her dark lips curved to asmall smile as she spoke. Her eyes were doe-like and seemed to be brown at first glance, but if you took the time, they were a dark forest green. A pair of rimless glasses hung at the tip of her nose. Logan would've stared longer, but a klaxon bell suddenly rung through the halls. 

He steeped back to let about fifteen students pass through the doorway. Logan quietly entered the room, watching the woman jot down instructions on the board. 

"I know you're behind me. You've been waiting outside the door for nearly ten minutes," She said with aforeign accent playing on her lips.She turnedto face him, "What do you wish to speak to me about?" 

"I believe you may have some information about my past," he said slowly while taking a step closer, "My name's Logan by the way, Professor Vladu." 

"You may call me Uta, only the students call me that," she said while slowly taking her glasses off and setting them on the desk, "And I'm not sure how I can help you Logan." 

"I'm not going to beat around the bush. Did you happen to know a scientist named Stryker as Alkaline Lake?" he said while looking her in the eye. 

Uta's eyes became wide, but only for a spit second, "I have no idea what you're speaking of," she said quickly while turning back to the black board. 

"I think you do," Logan said while walking up beside her, "Or you wouldn't have reacted like that." 

"What do you really want sir, I wish not to play games," she said while turning to face him and ending up bumping square into his chest. 

"I want you to tell me any information you know about me," he said slowly and deliberately. 

"And what information would I have of you?" she asked impatiently. 

"Maybe how I have some more-than-mutant abilities," he replied. 

"Well, I may remember, what are some of these abilities," she said softly after a moment's hesitation. 

Logan let the claws come out, "I also have a completely metal skeleton and I heal beyond normal strength and time." 

Uta placed a hand over her mouth while shaking her head. She unsteadily took a seat at one of the students' desks. 

"So, you do know." Logan said, "I've been told you have the exact same abilities. 

"No, I haven't used them 14 years," she said in defense, although nervously rubbing her hands. 

"Right," Logan said sarcastically, "How'd you hide the fact that you haven't aged since then?" 

Uta was about to make an angry remark when a loud siren went off. Logan looked around for the cause. 

"We must go," she said rapidly after swearing in a foreign language, "They'll surely find us." 

She grabbed her briefcase and glasses then clasping Logan's hand. He followed her down the flight of steps, a member of the SWATteam spotted them. Uta tried to hurry down the steps, but felt herself being lifted. 

"You're moving too slow," Logan said while going down the steps two at a time. 

The two made their way to the doors leading outside when Logan finally set her down. She sent him a glare, but he dragged her to his motorcycle. He sat upon it and revved the engine. 

"Forget the brief case," he said to her roughly. 

"No!" Uta said angrily she shoved it in his own bag and he stored it with a scowl. 

The SWAT team was hot on their heels when Logan took off, spitting gravel at them. Uta barely had time to wrap her arms around him for dear life. The team stayed behind with looks of disappointment that there would be no fight. 

Logan tried to yell something at the professor, but gave up when she couldn't hear him. They rode at a fast place until they reached the school. 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here's the latest update. Thanks to those who reviewed. I hope to hear from you again. Please enjoy the update.

As Logan pulled up to gates, Uta didn't even have the chance to glimpse at the sign. They were soon in a massive underground parking garage. Logan put down the kickstand and offered a hand to get Uta off the bike. She gave him a scowl. Her jacket was crumpled as was her skirt. Her hair had curls sticking out all over the place, her pressed white shirt managed to have lost a couple buttons. She looked like she had just left a tornado. She tried as best as she could to straighten out her out fit. Her hair was hopeless, she took out the rubber band and shook out her hair. Logan's eyes widened, the locks fell almost to her hips.

"What?" she asked when he was staring, "What is this place anyway?"

"This is a school, but more of a safe-haven for mutants," he said while passing her the briefcase.

She looked around as he spoke to her, there must have been at least a hundred cars in this garage.

"Come on, we'll go meet the professor," Logan said while interrupting her thoughts.

Uta followed him up a set of stairs, he opened the door at the top to reveal a building with furnishings just like her own. She closed the door softly behind her. A large group of children went running across the hall, without a glance towards the two.

"Students," was Logan's simple reply.

They followed the hallway and took a left. Logan opened a door to a spacious office. The students sat quietly in front of the professor. Rogue turned and waved to him.

"Class is dismissed," Xavier said softly.

The students filed out while talking softly to each other. Logan let Uta pass and closed the door.

"Its a wonder to finally meet you," Xavier said while coming infront of Uta to shake her hand, "You've been on the run for quite a while. My name is Professor Charles Xavier."

"You never told me she didn't use her powers," Logan cut in.

"I didn't think it was necessary," Xavier said, "but I do think she will be able to provide some information."

"Excuse me," Uta said, "I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to be helping with. I've just been chased out of my school, I'm don't even know where I am."

"Forgive me, have a seat, I'll explain everything," the professor said calmly.

Logan slumped into a seat beside Uta.

"Logan, was used in an experiment by William Stryker about fifteen years ago. Since that incident, he hasn't been able to remember anything from before then. I've been toldyou were there at that same time and hold useful resources," Xavier explained.

"I was told that you were given the same abilities as me and were also used in an experiment," Logan cut in.

"I remember some, but it was only a few mutants," Uta said slowly ignoring Logan's remark.

"Well, do you have my abilities?" Logan asked in frustration.

"Do you really have to know?" she said softly, but anger lacing her voice, "Yes, I haven't aged in fifteen years. I heal beyond normal capacity. And yes, I do have a metal skeleton with claws," She stood up looking down athim, "I haven't used my claws in nearly fourteen years, but now is a better time than ever."

Three metal claws in each hand slowly came out from between her knuckles on each hand. Blood came sluggishly from each gash. Unlike Logan, her claws stretched the length of her forearm.

"Is that what you needed to see? Proof?" shesaid softly, tears going down her face.

Logan was speechless. He didn't even know how to respond.

Xavier came towards her with a white handkerchief to clean up the blood. She sat down again and slowly retracted the claws. The blood and angry red gashes disappeared seconds later.

"Ms. Vladu," Xavier said calmly, "I'd like you to have a medical examination."

She looked up with frightened expression, "The hospitals don't allow me. There's no need," she stuttered.

"No, no, not at a hospital, the professors here have a medical station and will examine you." Xavier said with a smile, "I'll take you myself."

Uta nodded after a moment, she shakily stood up and followed the professor out. Logan stayed behind. Rogue entered a few minutes later.

"What's wrong?" she asked while taking a seat next to him, "Who was that lady?"

"She's a mutant," Logan said, "That's all."

"Alright," she said while standing up, "I'll see ya later."

"OK," he said, watching her walk out of the office.

He suddenly got up and headed towards the medical area. He entered the elevator and went down. At the bottom, he ran into Xavier, Uta, and Storm.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I'm a little disappointed. Please, it really help if you sent me a message of the three C's (comments, concerns, constructive criticsm). Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy this chappy.

Logan stared at the three for a moment. No one made a word. He decided to break the silence, "So is everything alright?"

"She's in top physical condition," Storm said while stepping onto the elevator with everyone else.

"Yes, it seems she's been hiding a few aspects of her life from us," Xavier said with a smile towards Uta.

"Oh, what's that?" Logan said while looking at the doors.

"She's been taking self defense for the past fifteen years and is also a record-breaking swimmer."

Logan raised his eyebrows at that, "Wouldn't have guessed."

"It is not a piece of information I give to everyone," Uta said while looking up at him.

The group stepped into the hallway and walked towards the professor's office. Logan noticed Scott leaning against a column.

"Wondering where everyone was," he said while striding towards them, "Who's she?" he asked after noticing Uta.

"My name is Uta Vladu," she said while reaching out to shake his hand. He looked her up and down and cautiously took her slender hand into his own.

"Scott Summers," he said and lead her back into Xavier's office.

Everyone took seats across from the professor.

"Uta, I'm going to get straight to the point," Xavier said while folding his hands, "I'd like you to join our school and become a professor here."

"Sir, that is very kind of you, but I have a home already and a job at the university..."Uta began with apologetic eyes.

"I believe that is over," Xavier said while staring into nowhere, "The news has announced you as a threat to students. A janitor overheard the conversation you had with Logan and turned you in. It seems that the school is keeping an eye out for you crossing onto the property..." he said softly.

Uta looked at him suspiciously.

"He is able to read minds," Storm explained.

"I suppose I must accept your offer," Uta said, "I'm sorry I'm being such a burden."

"You are never to think of yourself like that," Xavier said, "You will always be welcomed here."

"Thank you," Uta said softly, "I must retrieve some of my belongings though."

"That is fine, Logan and Scott can help you," Xavier said, "Take the SUV."

"Ummm...do you happen to have a library?" Uta asked suddenly but with nervousness lining her voice.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Storm replied with curiosity.

"Would you like an addition?" she said with a smile.

AN: I'm going to leave it here. Sorry its so short. I hope to hear some comments.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'd like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It'd be helpful if you reviewed with any of the three C's (comments, concerns, or constructive critiscm). Now, on with the story!

"Here, let's find you a room," Storm said with a welcoming smile.

"Thanks," Uta said, interested in the rest of the mansion.

Storm led Uta out of the office and up the main stairwell. They passed to first floor and went to the second. Uta caught a glimpse of students peeking out through cracked doors. Storm ignored them and went up the the third story. Uta noticed there were less doors in this hallway, and it seemed to be a bit more organized. Storm stopped at the end of the cooridore, she took out a key and unlocked a large wooden door.

"This is your room," Storm said while dropping the key in her hand, "I really do hope you enjoy staying here. We've been hoping there would be some new additions to the team."

"The team?" Uta asked curiously, her brow knit.

"Oh, you haven't heard?" Storm said with a confused look at the newcomer, "The children haved dubbed the adults here as 'X-Men'. We are always working and fighting for mutant and human companionship. We wish to see all of us in peace."

"Do all of the adults fight?" Uta asked after nodding with her.

"Yes, except Xavier, he doesn't join in actual fights, he's our leader," Storm said, she noticed the sad look upon Uta's face, "You don't like fighting do you?"

"No," she said while looking up to meet Storm's eyes, "I don't work well with my abilities."

"Well, we can always train you," Storm said with encouragement, "We've all been taught to control our powers. I'm sure Xavier would give you lessons."

"We'll see," Uta said while suddenly giving a smile. She finally felt like she somewhat belonged.

"Well, let me tell you who's here," Storm said lightly, to change the subject, "Logan's right across from you, but he's not always here. Scott is next to you. And I'm right next to Logan. If you ever have a problem or questions, you can come talk to me."

"Thank you," Uta said, "You have no idea how much I appreciate it."

"Its no problem at all," Storm replied, "But we need to get you to Scott and Logan. You should've already left for your apartment."

"Of course," Uta said with a nod.

"Do you need help finding them?" Storm asked curiously.

"No, I think I can handle it," Uta said while glancing back.

"Alright, I'll see you later," Storm said, concern evident in her eyes.

Uta headed down the flights of steps. She stopped on the second floor and took off the uncomfortable heels. She didn't happen to notice Logan standing above her with his arms crossed.

"Already making yourself comfortable?" He said with a smirk.

"Oh!" she said in suprise, not being the smoothest of people, she turned too quickly and began to fall down the steps.

Logan was much faster and caught her around the waisteas she began falling backwards. She felt her back being arched and arms encircling her. She then became very aware of how close she was to Logan, she was on the verge of being crushed. Uta pushed away the long hair from her face with a huff. She looked up to see Logan staring down at her. She suddenly narrowed her eyes and pulled away.

"Think you always have to be catching or lifting me?" Uta said angrily, in the foreign accent Logan couldn't quite place. She said so while grabbing her shoes, "I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

"After what I've seen, I think you need someone at your side," Logan said with adeep rumbling laugh, "at all times."

Uta glared at him and began to hurry herself down the steps, "I don't need you or anyone else to watch me," she called over her shoulder.

Logan quickened his pace while following her, "Aww, now come on," he said pleadingly, "I didn't mean to make you angry."

He lightly placed a hand on her shoulder. Uta slowly turned to face him. A few emotions crossed her face quickly. Anger. Confusion. Disbelief. And finally, sympathy.

"I'm sorry," she said while looking at the ground instead of Logan's searching eyes, "I am a bit shakenright now."

"Not hard to believe," Logan said while leading her towards the garage, an almost protective hand on her lower back, "You've had one Hell of a day."

"I'm sure," a voice said from infront of them.

Uta and Logan looked forward to see Scott at the SUV. Scott leaned against the car with crossed arms.

"Have you been waiting long?" Uta inquired politely.

"Only a few minutes," he glanced at Logan, "I see you've gotten to know each other better."

"I wouldn't say that," Logan cut in, noticing the questioning in Uta's eyes, "We've only met a few hours ago."

"Sometimes that's all it takes," Scott said while looking him in the eye, the meaning quite clear.

Uta looked back and forth between the two, "We should be leaving."

A/N: I'm going to leave it there. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: No reviews yet. :( Oh, well. Hope everyone likes this chappy.

"We should get going," Logan said while opening the front door for Uta.

She sent him a simple smile of appreciation. Logan headed to the driver's side, but was given a glare by Scott as he hopped in behind the wheel.

"Let me drive," Logan said with a tone of force, his face becoming stern.

"No, you can drive on the way back," Scott said with a smirk.

Logan growled and sat in the back. He crossed his arms, almost like a stubborn child.

"Buckle up," Scott said while glancing at Uta.

"No need," she said while looking out the window, "Do you mind if I smoke?"

Scott took a second glance to see her hold a cigarette to her lips. Logan lit it up for her. She rolled down the window as she let out a slow relaxing breath. She looked at Scott with intent eyes.

"Why do you wear those?" she asked, "There's no sun to obscure your vision."

"His eyesight releases laserbeams, fatal," Logan cut in.

"They call me Cyclops because of the shades," he said while keeping his eyes on the road.

"I see," she said while looking at the trees that quickly passed them, "We'll need to stop at the university to pick up my vehicle," she added softly.

"Won't they recognize us?" Logan said while looking at her.

"You parked right next to me," she said while turning to look at him, "I simply pass the gates and leave driving."

"They don't have cameras?" he added suspiciously.

"I'll change my appearance a little," she said with a shrug.

She began braid her hair slowly, but with nimble fingers. She didn't bother looking in the mirror. After she finished, she looked back at him.

"Is it even?" she said while placing a hand on it.

"Uh-huh," he said, still not quite comprehending.

"Is this the university?" Scott asked as they drove up to the familiar gates.

"Yes, it is," she said while quickly sliding on her shoes. She took the coat off and set it on the dash, "Stop here. You can follow me after I pull out."

She walked to the gates and the slowly opened. She passed through, Scott saw her hips sway slightly. While Cyclops watched that, Logan noticed a security guard briskly stop her. He held up a gun.

"I'm going in," Logan said while opening the door.

"She can handle it," Scott said with annoyance.

Logan took no heed and strode of to her. He noticed that her hands were behind her back, the metal claws silently breaking the skin. He walked up and stood next to her, placing a hand onher shoulder.

"Is there a problem here?" Logan asked sending a glare at the fat useless security guard.

"Yes, neither of you are permitted to be here," the short man said stuttering.

Uta glanced past him to see her own SUV only a few yards away. She shrugged off Logan's hand.

"I just need to get my vehicle," she said slowly, like a parent explaining something to a child.

"I'm sorry miss," he said while aiming a gun at the valley her white button-up shirt revealed, "I don't want to do this, but I will if you take one step closer."

She simply raised her eyebrows. She took that one step as Logan tried to pull her out of the way, yelling'No!'. The loud blast of a gun shattered the silence. She stood there for a moment, looking down to see the blood splatter and run freely down the front of her once white shirt. She felt the metal claws retract.Uta glanced at him with and expression of disbeliefand slumped towards the ground. Logan caught her just in time. The security guard looked at her with shocked eyes. He began mumbling incoherent things under his breath.

He growled and sliced down the security guard. In one swift motion, he picked her up bridal style and sprinted toward her SUV. He grabbed the keys from her hand and unlocked the car. Gently setting her in the passenger seat, he shut the door and hurried to the other side. He revved the engine and pulled passed the gates. He glanced in the mirror to see the same SWAT team run after them. They wouldn't let them get away this time. He saw them get into a number of professional black vehicles. Logan hoped her car would hold up against them. Scott pulled behind him as they sped off down a forest lined road.

A/N: I'm going to leave it here. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review with at least one of the three C's.


	7. Chapter 7

Logan glanced nervously at Uta. Her eyes were shut and her head lay forward against her chest, with hair covering her face. Logan stepped on the gas, noticing the black vehicles getting closer. Scott stayed behind them. Uta began to stir. Logan saw that the bullet wound had sealed itself. She pushed the hair out of her face and pushed herself up.

"Where are we?" she mumbled in the same sultry accent.

"Out running the SWAT team," he said while turning to face her, "How do you feel?"

"Fine now," she said while looking at the road, "I have never been shot in the chest before."

She opened the glove compartment for a handkerchief. She slowly wiped the blood from her chest and knuckles, "Do you always feel refreshed after near death?" she asked cynically while still wiping her hands.

"No, more like jolted," he said with knitted eyebrows, "Shit!"

Two black SUV's had come up to the side of their own vehicle. They signaled for him to pull over. He growled and shot forward. One came up and ran into their side. Logan turned the wheel, but not fast enough. Uta grabbed for the hand grip above her, but unable as the SUV flipped and rolled several times down the slopes on the edge of the road. The last thing she saw before darkness was a waterfall of glass heading towards her.

"I think that covered it," a member of the SWAT team said. The driver nodded and headed back towards the University, the others following him.

Scott pulled to the side and ran towards Logan and Uta. Logan was sprawled against a tree with cuts and gashes all over. Cyclops saw Uta under the flipped car, he rushed to her aid.She was mangled with a broken back. Her hips and lower laid twisted in the car. The rest of her was blood covered and laying lifeless against the broken glass. He looked back to Logan who shook it off and headed towards him. He smelled the gasoline and quickened his pace.

Logan nearly threw Scott away from the wreckage. He yanked on Uta and dragged her over his shoulder. He got behind a tree just as the explosion happened. He took a deep breath and lay her on the ground in a more natural position. Scott wandered over to them.

"You probably just ruined her only chance of survival!" he yelled, "She probably has internal damage and even more breaks in her spine!"

"Will you just shut up!" Logan said with a growl.

He wiped the hair from her face and some of the dirt. Before his eyes, the cuts gently healed themselves. She opened her eyes with a little confusion. Uta let out a soft sigh. Scott stared with an open mouth. She tried to push herself up, but promptly fell. Logan lifted her to a sitting position. She cracked her neck and twisted her body. She then stood up while taking a few staggering steps.

"What are you staring at?" she asked Scott, a curious expression on her face.

"You shouldn't be awake!" he said while taking a step back, "You shouldn't even be alive!"

"Does he know?" Uta asked Logan while looking at his smirk.

"No," he said, he grabbed Scott by the shoulders and shook him, "She's like me."

"What?" he said loudly.

"It is true," she said while taking a step forward, "We have been given the same abilities."

"Unbelievable," Scott muttered while heading towards the SUV, "Another one."

Uta shrugged at Logan and hurried towards the car. Just as Scott was reaching the door, she hopped in the seat.

"I think I will drive," she said in the alto accent that drew people towards her.

A/N: I'll leave it there. Hope I get some reviews. I also hope everyone enjoyed the last two chappys before this. Please review with the three C's.


	8. Chapter 8

Logan sat in the passenger seat and glanced at Uta. Scott was in the back and sulking like a spoiled brat. Uta readjusted the mirror and looked behind herself.

"Please use your safety restraint," she said while looking at Scott.

He mumbled something under his breathwhile doingso. Uta carefully put the key in the ignition and stepped on the gas. Logan was forced against the back of his seat. His eyes widened when he saw the speedometer at 80 and rising.

"Slow down!" he and Scott yelled at the same time.

Uta only shook her head and sent Logan a half smirk, "You do not like speed?"

"Yeah, but only when I'm behind the wheel," he said while holding the armrest in a deathlike grip.

Scott was about to say something, but the SUV jolted to a stop. Logan looked forward to see a giant Victorian mansion infront of him.

"I thought you said you lived in an apartment," Logan said while stepping out and closing the door.

"I only live on one floor," she said while sauntering up the steps. She glanced back to see the two men still staring, "Are you going to enter?" throwing the keys to Logan.

They snapped out and quickly made their way to her. She instinctively reached for her keys, but they were gone. Logan noticed and used a claw to pick the lock. She sent him a smile and graciously held the door for them. The two men entered and looked at the house, which seemed to be very modern.

"Wouldn't expect this to be your style," Scott said while peeking around the corner.

"It is not," she said while going up the staircase, "This is not the floor I reside on."

Logan and Scott followed. This floor seemed to be more of her tasted. Antiques were scattered throughout the area. A large living room went to their right. It wasmore like a museum. To there left was a very rustic kitchen. Four doors stood across from them.

"You can make yourself a drink or which ever you prefer," she said while motioning to a bar, "I am quickly changing."

She walked into the middle door and shut it. Meanwhile, Logan had quickly headed towards the bar. He reached for the Jack Daniels and a clear glass.

"Is is really smart to be drinking?" Scott asked with a look of disdain.

"Doesn't matter," Logan said while passing him the glass.

Scott shrugged and took a gulp. He saw Logan head to the fridge and open the door.

"What is this?" he asked in shock, "No beer?"

He suddenly snapped his head when he heard the door click open. Uta stuck her head out with a blush.

"Would you mind terribly if I took a shower?" she asked with an apologetic smile.

"Not at all," both said with out a glance towards each other.

Uta grinned and scampered out with a towel wrapped around herself. She quickly moved to the next door.Logan gave up on the fridge and entered the living room. He looked around at the artifacts, the entire room seemed to be a style of the twenties.

"Where's the TV?" Scott asked while studying the area.

"Doesn't seem to have one," Logan said with a shrug. He heard the water of a shower blast on while moving to the first door.

He opened it to see a small office. A large mahogany desk was on the far wall, with a view of the forest. A laptop lay open on it. The walls were lined with file cabinets. He shrugged and walked to the second door. He opened it and stood there in shock.

"What's all the fuss about?" Scott asked, but stopped when he saw the room.

A grand stone fire place stood on one wall. Two leather chairs and a love seat stood in front of it with an oak chest between them as a table. The amazing part was that every inch of wall, besides the fire place and window facing the same forest, was covered in shelves full of books. Scott walked up and pulled one down in curiosity. He stared at it for nearly a minute.

"What? You finally realized you can't read?" Logan said with a low laugh.

"Not this," Scott said while flipping through the pages, not even takingnotice to the insult.

Logan stepped forward to look. The book was in an entirely different language. Logan looked at the shelves before him, nearly 75 percentof the books were heavy leather-bound, and ancient looking. They were also in the same foreign language as the one Scott held in his hand.

"It is Romanian and Hungarian," a sultry voice said from behind them.

Logan looked to see Uta leaning against the doorway with crossed arms. She wore a white button-up shirt with a stripped buttoned vest over it. Instead of normal jeans or capris, she wore a long full black peasant skirt, a shorter one on top was in the same striped material as the vest. He noticed the worn laced up boots that stuck out from the odd attire.

Uta took a step forward, "From my home country," she said with a small smile, "We shouldbegin packing."

A/N: More explanations in the next chapter. Now you know where her foreign accent comes from. I want to thank those who reviewed. I really appreciate it. I hope to hear from more. I'll try to update soon.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: starts right after end of last chapter

"How are we supposed to bring all this back to the mansion?" Logan said while walking towards another shelf.

"I have a trailer in the garage," Uta said with a smile, and stepping forward, "I am always on the move."

"Why's that?" Scott cut in as he set the book on the shelf.

"Because people would begin to notice that I do not age," she said with a shrug and opening the book that Scott had just replaced, "Folk Lore of Romania?" she said with a single raised brow, "Interesting choice."

"I didn't know," he stuttered.

"Well, hold on a sec, are you Romanian or Hungarian?" Logan said while stepping towards her.

"We should talk about this when we have more time," Uta said in response while stepping away from the shelves, "If you two would start loading the portable shelves on the trailer with books," she continued in a more professional manner, "I will begin packing some of my clothes and other belongings."

Logan and Scott nodded. Each grabbed a large stack of books while passing her on the way to the steps. She stoppedLogan for a second and dropped the heavy book on his pile. He narrowed his eyes,she sent that ridiculous smirk.Uta walked into her bedroom and pulled a suit case out from beneath her four post bed. She was walking towards the closet when she heard a loud bloodcurdling scream. Uta ran down the steps two at a time. She looked down to see Logan with claws at her room mate's throat. The young woman was flinching, her bag of groceries spilled on the floor.

"Logan! No," she said as if talking to a misbehaved pet, "That is my room mate. Her name is Katie O'Donahue."

Logan studied the girl for a moment longer and slowly pulled back his claws. He looked down at the young woman. She was slim and about 5'1" with bright blue eyes. Her hair was naturally black with purple tips. She couldn't have been more than seventeen. She wore tight black capris, black converse hightops, and a black 'Flogging Molly' shirt. The young woman suddenly glared at him and bent down to pick up some of the lost groceries.

"You are a brute of a man," she said while pointing a long loaf of French bread at him. Her Irish accent becoming more distinct, "What right do you have to scare someone like that?"

Logan stood there in shock as Scott laughed. The young woman kept muttering while heading towards the kitchen. Scott kept laughing while walking out the door with books in hand.

"Who the Hell was she?" Logan said while looking at a smirking Uta.

"A young Irish girl," Uta said while trying to control her laughter, "Who is also a mutant."

"Why is she here?" he asked while picking up some books.

"She moved in a year ago," Uta said, "She is able to produce and control any water."

"Does anyone else know about her?" Logan asked while lowering his voice, in case the young Irish girl heard and took offense again, "Does she want to come to the mansion and be schooled?"

"No, she hides her gift," Uta said quickly, "I do not know if she would like to go to the mansion. She has not been schooled since the eighth grade."

"Ask her," Logan said gruffly while going towards the door, "Tell her to start packing if she does."

A/N: I'm going to leave it off here. This just a bit of a filler. I'll try to update soon. Thanks to those who reviewed! I hope to receive more!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it. Hope everyone enjoys this chappy and comments.

Uta ran a frustrated hand through her damp locks. She followed Katie into the kitchen and watched her put items in the refrigerator.

"I am leaving," Uta said quietly as she sat down on a bar stool next to the kitchen island.

"I know," Katie said while closing the door to face her, "Where are you going?"

"To a school," Uta replied brightly, "I want you to come with me."

"You know I can't," the Irish girl said with a sigh, "They'll find out what I am."

"No, it is a safe haven," Uta said with softly, "for people like us."

"What do you mean 'like _us?" _Katie said angrily, "You don't know what it is like to be me, to be an outcast."

"You saw that man with the claws, no?" Uta said while standing up to tower over the teen, she began with a forceful tone "I am like him. I have claws like an animal. I have a metal skeleton. I am indestructible. I do not age."

Katie stared with an open mouth, "You? You're like me?", she said after the shock.

"Yes, I am," Uta said she said with a small smile, "I do not wish to see you waste your life like this. I would like to see you with agood education."

"Is it truly safe?" Katie questioned with a whisper.

"I believe so," the older woman said, "Now, if you are to come with us, I need you to pack the things you need now."

Katie merely nodded in her state of confusion. She wandered off to the door that opened to her bedroom. Uta smiled to herself. She went up the stairs and entered her room. Uta opened the old leather worn suit case and began opening the drawers to her single dresser. She set the already folded clothing into the case until it was full. She pulled out another and placed the last drawer worth of shirts into it. Opening the closet, Uta smiled at all of her professional clothing and the style of her homeland. She placed the suits and full outfits in garment bags. The few shoes went into the second suit case. She snapped it shut with a sigh. Only one thing left, a simple white wedding gown that seemed almost ancient. She carefully placed it in a separate garment bag. The bags went over her arm and she carried a suit case in each hand.

Uta balanced herself while going down the stairs. She went through the open door while nearly having Scott knock her over. He helped her steady and went up the wood work of stairs. Uta shook her head and continued. She stopped at the U-haul and placed her belongings carefully in the back. Logan walked up behind her with another load of books. He noticed her looking up thoughtfully. He quietly set the books on the almost full shelves and placed a hand on her shoulder. She quickly turned and looked up at him.

"You all right?" he asked with concern on his face and evident in his voice.

"I am fine," Uta said with a forced smile.

Before Logan could say anything else, Uta jumped off the back of the U-haul and quickened her pace to the house. She wandered up the stairs and into the study. A long plastic file bin lay open on the ground. She began at the A's on the wall with anthropology. She carefully set the files in the bin until she reached Z for zoology. She gently heard a knock behind her. Uta saw Katie leaning against the wall.

"I finished packing," the Irish girl said with a blush, "Do you need help?"

"Umm...yes," Uta said while standing and brushing off her hands. If you could put the artifacts and knickknacks in the boxes in that are in the closet. I would appreciate it."

"Of course," Katie said, she suddenly turned back towards her, "Thank you."

"For what?" Uta asked with a confused expression.

"For taking charge as an adult and making me see my faults," Katie said, "I needed a parent-like direction."

"No, it was your choice," Uta said, "You made the decision to join us."

Katie nodded and walked away. Uta looked around the office. She carefully took down one of the degrees that hung on the wall. When she suddenly felt a presence behind her. She jumped while turning.

"Have enough degrees?" Scott said while studying the covered wall.

"I have a wide interest range," Uta said with a shrug while taking more down and placing them in the back of the file cabinet, "There are more books to carry down," feeling a bit uncomfortable with him looking over her shoulder.

Scott nodded and walked back to the library. Uta sighed and finally closed the filing case. She shoved it in the hallway to let the men know it needed to be taken down stairs. Uta carefully placed the laptop in its case. A few items in the desk were removed and placed in a box. She placed that in the hallway as well before stepping over the filing case and into her room. She crawled under the tall four post bed and left her feet and skirted legs hang out in the open. She began to roughly pry up the wood floor boards. While cursing in the foreign language, she didn't notice the heavy foot steps that walked to the other side of the bed.

Uta sighed when she finally managed to get the one board up. She yelped and hit her head on the bed board when seeing Logan at her level and watching her pry loose floor boards. Uta swore again.

"What are you doing?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

A/N: Sorry everyone, I'm going to leave it here. So, why is she prying loose floor boards? You'll have to wait for another chappy to find out!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Its a bit hectic here. Please enjoy!

Review of last chapter:

Uta sighed when she finally managed to get the one board up. She yelped and hit her head on the bed board when seeing Logan at her level and watching her pry loose floor boards. Uta swore again.

"What are you doing?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

Chapter 11

Uta gave him a nervous chuckle and scooted towards him on her stomach so he wouldn't be able to reach the hole in the floor. She propped her elbows and rested her chin while sending him a more sultry smirk.

"Absolutely nothing," she said in a bright voice.

"Then why won't you let me see what's under the floorboards?" he said pointedly.

Uta didn't get the chance to reply because Logan suddenly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her out from under the bed. She was half way out when she struggled against him. He growled and grabbed her legs to pull her across the wooden floor. She was against the wall when he released her. She stared at him in shock.

"You have no right!" she said angrily while moving to sitin front of the bed.

"I don't think that anything this secretive belongs in the school," he began while nudging her to the side.

Uta snapped out the trance and pushed him away, "Do you really want to know?"

"Obviously," Logan replied, his voice with sarcasm.

"Well, it is really nothing special," she said slowly with a shrug, "A bit of family history."

"And why is it hidden if its 'nothing special'?" he said while standing up and crossing his arms.

"I have a few people that would like to get their hands on it," she said in a calm manner, "It is nothing of interest toyou."

"Well, do you need help prying the floor?" he said in a friendly way.

Uta looked up at him with narrowed eyes to see if he was lying. She didn't see any evidence of it and nodded. Logan got on his knees and unsheathed is claws to pull up the floor boards. Uta came from the other side of the bed and snatched a huge leather-bound book and a stack of letters. She blew a bit of dust off and used her hand to rummage a bit before pulling out a leather string with something on the end that Logan couldn't quite see.

Uta pulled away and hit her head on the bed while trying to sit up. As she rubbed her head, Logan snatched the leather string she held in her hand. She gasped and tried to grab it. Logan lifted it infront of his face. On the string was an extremely long and sharp eye tooth. A blood red ruby in the shape of a teardrop was embellished on the front of the tooth. He looked at the tooth and back at her. She snatched it back with a scowl.

"What was that?" he asked while following her. She had stalked away with letters andbook clutched to her chest. The necklace in hand.

Uta chose to ignore him and headed towards the library. He roughly grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. She looked up with wide eyes.

"It is a family artifact," she said with the same accent that frustrated Logan.

"An animal's tooth?" he asked suspiciously.

"A human tooth," she countered, smacking herself on the forehead for saying it.

"Humans don't have teeth like that," he said slowly, "You're not human!" he began loudly.

"Do not be stupid," she said while rolling her eyes and heading for the one shelf that had not been completely cleared, "Obviously I am not human, I am a mutant. Just as you are."

She pulled out a leather bound book and took a glass vile that hid behind it. Logan looked over her shoulder to see a dark red liquid.

"Is that blood?" he asked with an incredulous look contorting his face.

Uta sent a sultry smirk towards him.

A/N: So, is it blood? We will have to see. Thanks for the reviews! Remember, the 3 C's!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I hope everyone that read enjoyed the last chapter. Unfortunately, no one has reviewed. :( I hope a few do so this time. Enjoy!

REVIEW:

"Is that blood?" he asked with an incredulous look contorting his face.

Uta sent a sultry smirk towards him.

Chapter 12

"You're not what I think you are?" Logan managed to stutter while stepping back, something he never did.

"A vampire?" she said with a raised brow, she took a step towards him.

"Are you?" he asked while staring down into her mysterious eyes, the ones that seemed to consume his every thought.

"I cannot lie, so I must say yes," Uta said with a shrug, she uncapped the vile and took a sip.

Logan just stared at her. As she took that sip, her skin became more colored. Her eyes had a brightness that wouldn't be humanly possible. Uta's hair became much darker, a near black, the shine radiant. It may have started at a sip, but soon she was taking longer and longer tastes, until nothing was left. Logan reached out to touch her, she looked more beautiful than ever. Uta shook her head, the pale skin came back, as did her normal dark eyes and more natural brown locks. She took a deep breath and turned to him with a small look of pleading.

"Do you fear me?" she asked sadly while looking away from his face, afraid of his reaction.

"I fear nothing," Logan said while placing a hand on her cheek so she could see his eyes.

Uta nodded when she saw pure acceptance. She turned to pick up books and letters and set them in a box. Logan chose not to say anything. She headed towards the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door.

"Shouldn't you be packing?" he said with crossed arms.

"I need to pack my food supply," she said while pulling a cooler from a cabinet.

"We have food at the school," he said with a smile, "You won't starve."

"Somehow I do not think the school would appreciate the food that is a necessity to my survival," she said while looking at him.

"So that's why you didn't have a lot of food in there," he said when it suddenly hit him.

Uta nodded and pushed a button on the side of the door. The back of the refrigerator slid away, revealing at least thirty bags of blood and quite a fewviles.Uta filled the cooler with ice and set the bags in carefully. She shut it and put a pad lock on the front. Logan rose an eyebrow in curiosity.

"You can never be too safe," she said with a shrug.

They spent the next few hours going over the Victorian house to make sure she didn't leave anything. Uta made sure to remove the blood hidden behind shelves in the library without eyes noticing her. The entire trailer was full and locked up before Uta even left the house. She left a note on the door for the house's owner to send all of her furniture to a storage unit, along with Katie's.

As they piled into the SUV, Logan automatically took the driver's seat. Uta sat beside him with a small smile. Logan then realized that she never revealed her teeth while smiling, or talking even. Katie and Scott sat in the back. It was already eight at night by the time they were on the road. Katie fell asleep against the window, her headphones snugly on her ears. Uta placed one of her many CD's in the player. On a low volume, the sounds of a strangely compelling chorus filled their ears.

"What is that?" Logan asked while struggling to keep his eyes open.

"A choir from a university I taught at in Romania," she said while gently tapping her fingers to match the rhythm, "You should pull over."

Logan was too tired to resist and pulled to the side of the road. Uta switched places with him. He noticed that she was wide awake, more so that during the day. Her movements were made more quickly. He would've have studied her a thoroughly, but he fell asleep, as if someone had controlled him to.

A/N: So, they're heading back to the school. We will see what happens. Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Everyone, I'm sorry for the long wait, I just didn't have the time or enthusiasm to update. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

It was around midnight when Uta pulled up to the gates of the school. Katie, Scott, and Logan were fast asleep as they drove into the underground garage. She gently pulled the key from the ignition and leaned over to tap Logan on the arm. Before she had the chance, he grabbed her wrist, his eyes wide open.

"We are here," Uta said quietly.

Logan nodded and opened the door. Katie and Scott were awake by now. Uta tossed the keys over to Scott, he nodded his thanks. As they made their way up the steps and into the school, Logan let Katie and Scott pass by them. He stopped Uta and looked her in the eye, his face conveyed all seriousness.

"You need to tell the professor about your-," Logan began, not quite sure what to call her little secret.

"Past?" she filled in.

Logan simply nodded. He let her go up the steps first. He noticed she still held the leather-bound book and letters in her arms. He didn't see the necklace, however. As they reached the top of the steps, Uta stopped short. Logan didn't notice and ran into her with a thud.

"Ms. Vladu," Xavier said with a smile.

She was still a bit wobbly and Logan set a hand on her lower back to steady her. He looked at the professor and nodded to him.

"I believe we have something to discuss," Xavier continued while turning and leading to his office.

Uta looked back at Logan with questioning eyes. He shrugged and gave her a nudge to follow him. As they reached the office door, Logan turned, ready to give the professor and Uta privacy.

"You may stay if you wish," Xavier called from behind his desk, "Youare apart of her storynow."

Logan stopped in mid stride and turned. He noticed Uta was already in a leather seat. He quickly walked to a chair and sat down. Xavier folded his hands on top of the desk. He observed Uta who was looking down at her lap. Logan yawned, wanting to get straight to the conversation so he could sleep.

"So, professor, you already found out?" Logan said to jump start the discussion.

"I have a general idea," he said calmly, "But I was hoping Ms. Vladu would enlighten us further. Do you mind if I record our interview?" he added while pulling out a small tape recorder.

"You can call me Uta," she said suddenly, breaking out from her silence, "And no, you may not record this. There is information you will receive, and I do not want it falling into the wrong hands. No offense on your part."

"That is fine," he said while shutting off the device, "You are a vampire," Xavier began, "Correct?"

"Yes," Uta replied, "But it is not how myths claim us to be."

"And how is that?" Logan cut in, now interested.

"First off, I can go in the sunlight," she began, "It just makes me tired. Second, I do need blood, but _I _personally do not have the power to convert my providers to vampires-" Uta was cut off here.

"Why don't you have the power to change others?" Xavier asked curiously.

"Well, I would have needed to have been fully activated by age sixteen to have all the ability of a full vampire," she hastily added, "I _am _a full vampire."

"Fully activated?" Logan inquired confusedly.

"Yes," she began slowly, as if thinking how to explain, "I was born avampire. I had the teeth, being tired from the sunlight, both my parents were full vampires, etc. But in order to have the ability to change a human into one of our own, I would have needed to been introduced to a certain substance-"

"What kind of substance?" Xavier cut in.

"It is a venom that vampires created nearly a thousand years ago. Young vampires are not born with it, so an adult, who must have already had the injection, must infect the younger so they carry it with them for eternity. You must be infected by age sixteen or it becomes deadly, unable to be defeated by our immune system," she carefully explained.

"Is there anything else that can kill a vampire?" Logan asked.

"Contrary to legend, that venom is our only mortal danger," she said with a low laugh, "No stake, silver bullet, or even disposing us of our heads can rid us. That ultimately means only an activated vampire who bites an inactivated vampire over the age sixteen can kill me."

The two men nodded, Xavier finally spoke, "I have one final question for tonight, and I hope to continue this conversation tomorrow evening. Is there any way to get a hold on that venom, besides an 'activated vampire'?"

"No," Uta said while shaking her head, "It has never been unnaturally reproduced, and was completely destroyed besides vampires already having it. I bid you good night."

With that she nodded and walked out of the room. Logan didn't bother to talk to go after her, too tired. When he was in his room nearly ten minutes later, he looked out his window and saw her in front of the fountain. He continued to watch for a moment, she was suddenly gone, a large black wolf in her stead.

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It took me a while to write. More questions will be answered in the next chapter or two. Please review, no flames because I won't read them. Well, thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

**_A/N: I want to thank those who reviewed the last chapter, I really appreciate it. I hope everyone enjoys this! It starts directly after the last chapter._**

Logan couldn't believe his eyes. There was a black wolf where Uta had once been standing. He blinked a few times, thinking it may have been his imagination. It wasn't. Her clothes lay in a pile on the ground. He noticed her book and letters sat neatly next to the fountain. The wolf, which Logan believed was Uta, paced back and forth in front of the still water.

Logan hurried down the stairs, wanting to see if this was truly her. He nearly fell over his own two feet at the bottom of the steps, but pushed himself up. As he reached the fountain, he was out of breath. He looked up to see Uta buttoning her vest. It looked as if nothing had changed. Maybe it had all been a dream, a very odd dream.

"Yes?" she inquired curiously, picking up her belongings.

"D-did I just see you a-as a w-wolf?" he stuttered, just managing to get the sentence out.

Uta's head snapped up at this, "You saw?"

He nodded quickly, "So that was you?"

"Yes," she said slowly, nervously grabbing at something hanging around her neck.

"You're also a shape shifter?" he said incredulously.

"No, just into a wolf," Uta explained, "That is my family's signature creature, our second body."

"You can do that anytime?" he kept inquiring, falling in step with her as she made hurried steps to the school.

"No," she said, while quickly pulling open the door.

"What? Only during a full moon?" he said with a laugh as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Uta made an abrupt stop. She had her books and letters under one arm. Her other was extended, her claws out at full length against Logan's neck. She looked at him scathingly. His eyes had become serious, loosing the joyful laughter. He knocked her hand away, ignoring the blood that gently dripped from the gashes on her hand. She scowled and quickly sheathed them, turning away from him and going up the stairs. He leant against the wall, not bothering to apologize this time.

Uta was cursing every swear word she knew in every language, very loudly. Several students' heads peeked curiously from behind doors. They watched her stomp down the hall towards the steps to her own room. She reached her door and searched for a few moments for the key Storm had given her. She went in, kicking the door shut behind her. Carefully setting her book and letters on the top shelf of her closet, she turned and saw a comfortable bed waiting for her. It wasn't nearly time for her to be tired, it happened to be when she was most awake. She hardly ever slept, but mostly during the day if she did. Silently slipping from her shoes and clothing, she shifted into the familiar black wolf. She curled up on the bed, forcing herself into a sleep, a rather restless one.

&&&&&&

Storm awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. She quickly showered and got ready. She was given instructions to show Uta the class room that would become hers. She was also to help her unpack her belongings, along with the Katie's. At least it was a Saturday, there were no classes to cancel.

Storm found Uta's door unlocked. She gently pushed it open, cringing at the creaking noise it made. A low growl filled her ears, she stepped back, looking down at a large black wolf. A leather string hung around its neck, a tooth with a ruby teardrop embedded. Storm backed up, about to call for help when Logan placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

The wolf bobbed its head, looking to Storm as if it had nodded. It turned around and nudged the door shut. Storm let go of the breath she had been holding. She turned at Logan with narrowed eyes.

"What was that?" she yelled, "Where's Uta? How did you know about it?"

"Calm down," he said while rolling his eyes, "That _was _Uta."

"What are you talking about?" she continued rampaging, "That was a _wolf._"

"Yeah, that's Uta's second form," he explained, "I can't tell you more, maybe you can ask her."

Storm hit him on the arm angrily for him not telling her sooner. He walked off, glad she couldn't see his smirk. Uta was suddenly infront of her. Long damp hair hung around her shoulders. She wore a foreign outfit, very similar to the one she had worn yesterday. Her worn leather shoes tapped impatiently. She knew this would be a long day.

**_A/N: So, how will the day go? I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Please review, no flames because I won't read them. Peace out._**


	15. Chapter 15

**_A/N: I hope everyone one enjoys this chapter! It starts immediately after the last._**

Uta crossed her arms while watching Storm nervously open her mouth, but letting no words be heard.

"Yes?" Uta asked, knowing there would be questions, "Ask what you will."

"T-that was you? Are you a shape shifter?" she rambled out quickly.

"Yes, that was me. No, I am not a shape shifter, it is more of a second body," she said with a sigh, regretting her behavior earlier, "I am sorry I growled at you. I am not a morning person, not really a day person."

Storm nodded, not sure she wanted to ask any more questions, "Umm...I'm supposed to show you the class room you'll be teaching in. Oh, and help you unpack."

"That is fine," Uta said, her hand motioning her to lead the way.

Uta was surprised to follow Storm _up _two more stories. She suddenly stopped at a heavy wooden door. This area of the building seemed to be much older than the rest, and not used often. The oak paneled door had no knob, but a heavy iron ring. There was a small key hole as well. Storm handed over a skeleton key.

"This is the original part of the building," Storm explained while yanking open the door. A large cloud of dust engulfing them, "That key will open almost any room on the East Wing here."

Uta nodded she stepped carefully into the room. Her steps made the old wood floors creak beneath her weight, foot prints settled into the dust. She noticed about fifteen desks lined only a small portion of the great expanse. They were old, nearly as old as the building, but sturdy all the same. A teacher's desk sat in the front on a raised plat form. She was very pleased to see that book shelves lined every inch of wall. She was especially happy to see only one very skinny window, one that you would find in a Gothic Castle of all places. A small stream of light entered the room, creating an eerie setting. She quickly strode to the window that sat behind her desk and pulled the drape over it. Instead she lit the oil lamp that sat on her desk.

"If you don't want this room, we have many down stairs, the more up to date," Storm said unsure if this was to Uta's liking, "The professor told me that you preferred dark."

"Oh yes," Uta said softly, "This is absolutely perfect. I could not have asked for anything more to my taste. I think I will settle into here first," she finished surely.

"All right," Storm replied, thinking this new woman's behavior to be quite odd, "I'll have Scott, Logan, and some of the students bring in your things."

"No young students, please," Uta requested, "I have fragile items that are to be handled cautiously. Thank you for your help."

"Not a problem," Storm said with a smile, Uta could sense it was forced.

The two women went down stairs. Uta was surprised to see all of her designated bedroom belongings and personal items already set in her room in boxes. A line of students, along with Scott, carried piles of her books past her. Logan stopped infront of her. A look of concern on his face.

"I'm sorry for last night," he said softly, so Storm couldn't hear as she passed.

Uta nodded in acceptation. She was surprised to see a young man, about age twenty, carrying almost fifty books. She looked back twice to see if it was real. Logan laughed. Uta narrowed her eyes and quickly headed back up the stairs. The same group made their way back down again, many eyeing her curiously. The strong man smiled. Uta began placing the books in order again. It was nearly two hours before every book was in its proper place on the shelf. Uta sat on the floor cross-legged. She was putting the last of her files in the cabinet. Logan stood at the door way watching her with a smile. She noticed she still had her many boxes of artifacts to set on the shelves.

"You know that you can help," she said without bothering to turn around, but standing up and dusting her skirt off.

"All right," he drawled, grabbing a skull from a box and setting it on a shelf with it's name tag.

Uta smiled and they continued to set those up for another two hours. It was lunch time when they headed down to the kitchen. Katie had been settled in by then. She saw her talking in contentment with the strong man, who she found out was Colossus. They reached the kitchen and made their way past the younger kids who ran out of the room with their appropriately bagged lunches. Logan took out a pop.

"Do you know where my supply is?" she inquired softly, hoping no one would hear.

"You don't have to talk so softly," Logan said suddenly, "Xavier has already informed the professors and students."

"Are they upset?" she asked nervously.

"No," Logan said reassuringly, "Many of the kids are very interested. And your cold supply is on the top shelf of the refrigerator."

Uta got up and reached for a new bag, it read "Male: 30 years: Type B." She used the inserted tube and poured some into a glass that she had found. She placed the bag back on the shelf. Logan watched her every move.

"Does it all taste the same?" he asked in the middle of her sip.

Uta nearly spat it out when he asked. That was not a question most would ask. Or a normal response for that matter. Would he ever cease to surprise her?

**_A/N: I hope everyone liked this. I thought it was tad bit boring. Well, we'll have more answers later, including how the blood tasted. Please review, no flames: I won't read them. Feel free to ask questions. Thanks! Peace out!_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I am so sorry for the long wait! My computer has been down, but I raised it from the dead! This chappy starts right after the end of the last.**_

Uta never thought someone would ever ask her about blood. That seemed to be the topic all avoided.

"What does it taste like?" Logan persisted.

"Ummm..." Uta said, for once at a loss of words, taking another moment to compile her thoughts, "You have to acquire a taste for it. Humans wouldn't be able to tell the difference."

"What's the difference for you?" he inquired.

"Well," she began slowly, "The younger a person, the more energizing it is. If it is a woman's, it is sweeter, a man's more spicy. And very old blood, such as some from the 1500s, is more like an equivalent to a cocktail."

Logan simply nodded, "Do you like your class room?"

"Oh, yes," she said quickly, her eyes brightening, "It could not be more perfect."

She finally took a sip of her drink. Her hair became much darker and seemed richer. Her skin added the familiar glow. Her eyes though, were the most miraculous; they used to be a dull green hidden with in the brown, but were now a deep emerald. She finished her glass and rinsed it in the sink.

"You missed a spot," he said when she turned around, he motioned towards her lip.

She quickly brushed it away, "I am going to unpack my room," she said softly while walking out the door.

Logan watched her until she was out of sight.

When Uta reached her room, she began hanging her clothes. She organized her closet. She placed her personal artifacts on the shelves next to her bed. She had no photos, at least none in an album. She quickly changed the bedding, back to the quilt she had from the old country. She looked around the pale green room, making sure to close the drapes. She set her candles on her top shelf. She then organized the simple bathroom. Deciding she was done, she went in search of Katie, to make sure everything was alright.

She was surprised to find Katie in the rec room. She sat in the corner reading a book. Uta noticed Colossus kept glancing at her from the other seat, half-reading his own magazine. Thinking everything was fine, Uta made her way back to her own room. She hoped to catch a few hours rest before the interview tonight with Xavier.

She made her way up the stairs undetected, until she finally reached her own door. She saw Scott casually lean against it. Uta narrowed her eyes, tired and grumpy; she was not in the mood for talking. She pulled out her key for the door. Scott noticed her and smiled.

"I was hoping to run into you," he said amiably.

"Scott," she said cutting him off, "I am sorry, but I would like to rest before tonight. Maybe we can speak this evening."

Scott simply nodded, "I'll wake you up at seven?" Uta looked at him curiously, "For the interview? Xavier said we could come if we wanted."

Uta sighed and reluctantly agreed. She watched him walk away and then opened her door. She eyed the aged bottle of blood, but chose to ignore it. She slipped off her clothes and curled up on the bed in the familiar wolf shape. She finally slept, for once, in a state of ease.

**_A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this. Please review! No flames, I won't read them. I apologize again for the wait, please forgive me!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_A/N: I hope all of my readers enjoy this chapter. It is more interview with Uta. :D 8 YEARS LATER AND WE HAVE AN UPDATE! _**

A persistent knocking on the wood door drew Uta from her slumber. She could hardly believe it was seven already. She let out a low growl of annoyance and quickly changed into her normal form. She threw on her clothes from earlier and unlocked the door. As promised, Scott stood there patiently waiting.

"Took you long enough," he said while walking with her down the hall.

"Do you mind?" she asked angrily at the bottom of the stairs when she felt his eyes looking her up and down.

Scott put his hands up in defense, she sighed, stopping before Xavier's door, "How much do you and the others know?"

"Everything that you told the professor last night," he said while pulling open the door.

Uta made her way inside surprised to see Storm, Logan, Katie, Xavier, Colossus, and three other students already sitting down. She saw no more seats and made herself comfortable leaning against the wall. Scott stood against a wall on the other side. She waited for someone to speak.

"Uta," Xavier began with a kind smile, "I would like you to meet a few of your students."

A young man smiled, "I'm Bobby Drake," he said, letting out a breath of cold air.

"Rogue D'Ancanto," the young woman with the gloved hands provided.

"Kitty Pryde," the other one said, no smile, she seemed nervous.

"Colossus," the last one said shortly.

Uta nodded, "It is nice to meet all of you."

"Uta, everyone knows up to the point where you stopped last night," Xavier explained, "I would like you to begin with your shape-change."

"Yes," Uta began, "My second form is a large black wolf. Not all vampires take this form, for each family has their own unique animal. Mine happens to be a coincidence with legend. I can only change when I have the family pendent on, a side effect from not being fully activated. Questions?"

"What is the family pendent?" Rogue asked curiously.

Uta smiled and untied the necklace that was hidden beneath her shirt. She held it up. It was the same eye tooth with embedded ruby teardrop. Everyone took it in. She quickly retied it around her neck.

"Is that a vampire's tooth?" Bobby asked.

"It is a vampire's tooth as they were in wolf form," she said slowly, "A very old artifact."

"Are you afraid of crucifixes? Or garlic?" Kitty asked quietly, so quiet that Uta seemed to be the only one to pick up her words.

"No, neither," the woman said, turning to face the teen, "Completely myth."

"Do you age?" Scott inquired, "How old are you?"

"I no longer age," she said quietly, "I may look to be thirty, but I am actually a hundred."

"Why don't you age?" Storm asked.

"I choose not to," Uta said with a shrug, "You may only choose once, and then it is irreversible."

"That would mean you were born in 1906?" Colossus asked making sure he understood this.

"Yes, that is correct," she said with a nod.

"Where do you get blood from?" Scott inquired, wanting to change the subject.

"From hospitals," Uta said while turning to look at him, "They are under the impression that I am in need of blood transfusions almost once a week."

"Do you have a coffin?" Bobby asked, seeing if it were really true.

Uta actually laughed, but never revealing her teeth, "Unfortunately, I have a beautiful mahogany one, but it is in Hungary at my parents' home."

"Do you need it?" Storm asked.

"No," Uta replied while shaking her head, "It is only a comfort to me, a safe place within silk-lined walls to rest."

"Well," Xavier said, viewing the distant look in Uta's eyes, "I believe tomorrow night we may continue our interview."

"Have you not heard all you wish?" Uta asked, tipping her head to the side.

"I would like to hear of your past," he said slowly, Uta's eyes became clouded with confusion, "Your family's."

She finally nodded and tried to stand, but slipped on her skirt. Logan offered her a hand. She felt herself being lifted.

"I bid you good night," she said, she grinned for once. All of her teeth showing. It was a disconcerting smile to the other mutants. Her eye teeth were much longer than vampire legends led on.

Most of the group quietly said their good nights in a whisper of a voice. They watched her walk out from the room, a new spring in her step. The teens were interested, yet frightened. The adults worried; maybe it was not safest for her in a school.

As soon as she reached her room, Uta locked the door. She slid from her clothing once again and into wolf form. Feeling safe, able to have a full night of sleep.

Uta slept through the entire day, not realizing how taxing unpacking and staying awake all the previous day had been. The students, however, were happy to have missed her; the advanced history class had been put on hold for the past three days.

Uta lay sleeping in wolf form on her bed. She was in such a deep slumber, that she did not stir when Logan opened the door to wake her up. His heavy boots clunked on the ground as he walked towards her. Crouching down, he was now at height with her. He gently tapped her paw. Uta stretched, while doing so, she changed into human form, wearing nothing. Logan's eyes widened, he had the decency to turn away with a hand over his face to block his view.

Uta was wide awake now, she let out a little yelp when she saw him and pulled a blanket around herself.

"What are you doing in here!" she asked hoarsely from disuse of voice during her long slumber.

"I came to wake you for the interview," Logan replied calmly while turning around to face her, trusting that she was covered.

"Well…umm….thank you," she said embarrassedly pulling the covers higher up.

"No problem," he replied with a grin, "Do you want me to wait for you?" he added while leaning comfortably against the door.

"Ugh," she responded with a look of disgust, "You American men are all the same."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked more defensively.

"You making lewd comments and constantly trying to help me. Scott keeps looking at me with inappropriate eyes, as many other males seem to do," she explained.

"It's hard for a man not to notice you," Logan replied in all seriousness, "But I'll talk to Scott about those looks he's sending you."

"You really do not have to-," Uta began nervously.

"No, I am. He shouldn't be doing stuff like that. You're a fellow teacher now," Logan replied.

"No, please do not. He will think I told you to," she started again.

"I can be discreet. Cyclops won't know that you told me," Logan said, finally he opened the door with a smile, stepping out in the hallway; "I'll see you in a few."

Uta quickly changed into clothes from the old country again. She opened the door expecting to hurry quickly to Xavier's office when her sharp ears picked up angry voices. She silently locked her door and leaned over the railing of the steps to see Logan standing with crossed arms in front of Scott.

"You shouldn't be looking at her like that," Logan rumbled in a low voice.

"And what are you going to do? It's not as if you don't look at her the same way," Scott retorted harshly.

Logan forced Scott against the wall with claws at his throat, "If I see you acting like that again around her, you won't be standing the next time I get a hold of you," he finished while ignoring Cyclops's last remark.

He pulled his claws back quickly before any of the students saw him. Logan walked off without looking back.

"You'll only hurt her!" Scott called after him, "That's all you seem to be capable of!"

Logan stopped in mid step at this. He flinched at the angry remark, debating whether to go after Cyclops now or let it go. He slowly went back into his stride and made his way up the stairs to see Uta again.

Uta was sitting casually on a leather couch in Xavier's office when Logan walked in. The room was already filled to the gills with students, the younger ones sitting with unusual quietness on the ground. Uta seemed relaxed, her legs crossed and foot lightlly bouncing up and down. Logan, unable to find another space, was forced to take a seat next to Uta on the small couch. She smiles at him, he can swear he almost sees a blush rising on her alabaster cheeks.

Uta doesn't wait for Xavier's introduction. She delves in with her low voice about her family. "My family is completely vampire. I come from the old country, where vampirism, like here, is only a myth or legend. But where I am from, vampirism is not considered sexual or romantic as it is portrayed in your American films and books. Vampirism is a disease, a danger. When a vampire is fully activiated, it begins a blood frenzy within you. You feel compelled to change many humans, to extend and further the vampiric population. Many young vampires are changed against their will, and once the venom is a poison to you, it is most likely to be used as a punishment for you being unwilling to help protect our vampiric race. Not many unactivated vampires survive. There is a reason I am in America. It is easier to hide myself where legends are so off-track. I ran away from my family the year I turned 16, it was 1922. My family was insisting for me to be activated, when I refused, they sought to give me the true death for disgracing my family. I had no inclination for changing innocent humans, for letting blood lust rule my life. With only my clothing and the few family artificats I was able to salvage, I fled. Over the years since coming to America, I have spent my life traveling and furthuring my education. I have tried to research my past as best I can witout the aid of my extensive family while trying to avoid being detected by them. And after several decades in America, I come to find myself here."

Everyone is still as they listen to her compelling voice that brings the mutants to a lull. Even Storm, who is unfond of Uta finds herself calmed by Uta's voice as she recites her story. Logan can barely take his eyes off her. He struggles against her drug like voice. Smiling, Uta stands up. "If I may, I would like to retire for the evening. It has been a stressful time for me. She sways out the door as if she had never been there. Without her presence, the room snaps away from the trancelike state. Logan bolts out the room, ready to find Uta.

_**Hello Everyone! I am SOOOO Sorry that I have been away for such a time. If you follow me still, KUDOS to you! Motherhood, college, and other writing projects have kept me away. I shall try to spend some time on this as well! Thank you so much! Three C's please!** _

**_A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this! I apologize on the hold of updating! I know it was probably boring, but I figured this was the perfect way to answer questions. _**


End file.
